


A Machine Made for War

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Universe Alteration, White Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe Alteration in which Blake is a prevalent member of the White Fang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Machine Made for War

They called us monsters, so we became monsters.

In another time I might've argued against the mimicry—but, in another time I might've sought my own liberation elsewhere. If they wanted to dance with monsters, then so be it. I transcended my own humanity and became something primitive and visceral: a creature born of hatred, breast-fed from devils, and I fed off the blood of the ones who molded me.

Adam became my mentor. He'd lived longer than I had—had defended me countless times from the non-fauns who tried to break me, had borne strikes and welts and bruises meant for me. He was my lifeline. He kept me sane and sober when the White Fang's duties nearly filed me down to nothing.

He donned the mask before I did. Had he not, I'm not sure I would've done the same. Nonetheless, it was only a scant few months before I accepted the mask myself, and finalized my descent.

Having been baptized a monster, it was only a matter of time till I was given my first taste of monstrosities. Adam and I were assigned to decouple a train full of freshly-mined Dust headed for Schnee refineries, and dispatch the train's crew however we saw fit. The Dust would go into the hands of those who could use it properly, and the Schnee family was out both capital and profit. A win all around.

The train was dealt with as swiftly as we were able, despite that it was guarded more heavily than previously expected. Adam worked at disconnecting the train from the engine. I dealt with the remainder of the crew.

That was my first taste of blood.

It wasn't my last.

I earned a reputation for totality.

Trains were stolen; guards disappeared without a trace; Atlesian robotics began malfunctioning with no clear reason. Little of my work made it into the public sphere. I made sure not to leave witnesses where I could avoid it, but I didn't kill needlessly. Killings would leak into the news, and we wanted their eye as far from us as possible. I kept things clean.

Then we received word from the White Fang in Vale. The youngest Schnee was enrolled at the hunters' training academy, Beacon. The Fang members of schooling age drew straws for that mission. I won. A few palms were greased, papers forged, and then we simply waited for word back as to my status.

My credentials were, naturally, of the highest calibre. I was accepted with honors.

My task was a simple one, yet at the same time likely one of the more difficult I'd ever been assigned thus far.

Eliminate the girl.


End file.
